


I've Got High Hopes

by RimmieTimmie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, abusive mavin, and helpful ryan, basically cuteness with runaway brides, protective geovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimmieTimmie/pseuds/RimmieTimmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his wedding day, Gavin decides that he can't go through with the marriage to Michael, and he goes running back to Geoff, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got High Hopes

Staring at the mirror, Gavin couldn't quite believe that it was finally here. He was finally about to marry his boyfriend of four years, Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones. Everybody had been happy when they had gotten together, the fans loved them being together, and it was all-round a good thing.

 

_How things changed, Gavin thought bitterly._

When the two had moved in together, Gavin had began to see a side of Michael that he really didn't like. Michael would constantly snap and lose his temper, truly living up to the title of 'Rage Quit'. He often rage quit on their relationship, storming out for hours on end. Gavin dreaded to think of what Michael had been doing when he would come home hours later, drunk and smelling of sex, slurring out apologies. Gavin looked after him each time.

  
Nobody saw that side of Michael - except Geoff. And the Gent hated Michael for it. Since his divorce from his second wife, Griffon, four years ago, Gavin and Geoff had been growing closer. It had quickly transpired from friends to very close friends, and Geoff was naively hopeful that it would progress into something more affectionate. However, Michael had swooped in and taken Gavin, and Geoff had been forced to admit that Gavin was gone. 

Just because Geoff had accepted that Gavin was gone, however, it did not mean he liked it. He had yet again lost the one he loved; it was difficult to remember sometimes that he only cared about Gavin being happy. _Gavin may be happy, but I'm not_ , he had thought one night, after seeing the couple laughing and joking at one of his famous barbeques. 

So when he began to see the cracks in their relationship, hope filled him, hope that he could get Gavin back. He could make Gavin happy. Geoff once more became a confidant for Gavin, them sharing secrets, Gavin pouring out his heart to Geoff about his failing relationship and, in Geoff's opinion, Michael's emotional abuse.

  
It had all come to a climax when Michael had rowed with Gavin one time too many - he had stormed out, and Gavin knew where he would be - ready to sleep with Lindsay, who was always waiting for him. Gavin had rang Geoff in advance, and was standing at his doorstep fifteen minutes later. Geoff had all been for comfort, but Gavin wanted more; he wanted sex. Geoff was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in, and when the two had woken up in the morning, there was no regrets. 

When Gavin had returned that afternoon, Michael had taken him out for dinner, and after his usual apologies, he had proposed. Gavin remembered feeling torn, but too scared to leave Michael. He had agreed, and they had gotten engaged. 

Geoff was mad. He wasn't mad at Gavin - he couldn't really blame him - he was mad at himself. He hadn't acted soon enough, he hadn't taken Gavin away, and now he'd lost him yet again. 

So on the evening of Gavin's wedding, Geoff had sent him one single text - _If you change your mind, I'll be at the bottom of our hill._ The text had torn Gavin apart, thinking of the time that the two had spent at the hill Geoff had mentioned - they had picnics there, took silly photos and discussed game strategies. It was within walking distance of the church, and Gavin wanted so badly to just up and leave, and run off with Geoff. 

Which brought him back to the present day. He fiddled with the flower on the lapel of his suit jacket, biting his lip nervously. Can I really go through with this? Do I want to go through with this? A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts, and when he muttered "come in", Ryan entered the room, looking concerned. 

"Hey, Gav." Ryan said calmly. "You ready?" 

Gavin said nothing, averting his eyes from Ryan's intense stare. "No." He mumbled. "I'm not." Ryan sighed, like he had been expecting it.

"Is Geoff in there?" Gavin asked quietly. 

"No, he's not. I take it you know where he is?" Ryan asked, and Gavin nodded. "Go."

"What?" Gavin questioned, lifting his head. 

"Go to Geoff. I know you don't to marry Michael, you want Geoff. Screw the age difference, and screw Michael, he's a piece of shit. Go to Geoff." Ryan stated. 

"How? How can I get to him?" Gavin sighed. "They'll see me. He's at the bottom of Edgeston Hill." 

"I'll take you in my car. Say you want some fresh air to calm your nerves." Ryan said. 

"Ryan, I can't-"

"I can look after myself. I'll take care of Michael." Ryan said. "Hey, Team Love and Stuff, right?" 

Gavin nodded. They quickly took off out of the church, until they were stopped by Michael's brother. Ryan quickly said something about nerves, and his brother seemed to buy it. Getting into Ryan's car, Gavin was struggling with his seat belt, his hands shaking too much. 

**Was he really doing this?**

There were butterflies filling in his stomach. What if Geoff wasn't there? What if he changed his mind?

  
Ryan reached the bottom of Edgeston Hill all too soon, and Gavin was mildly relieved to see Geoff's BMW sitting there, Geoff leaning against it. Ryan grabbed hold of Gavin's shoulder as they got out of the car, his face soft. 

"Go with Geoff. He'll take you some place safe. I'll be in touch." Ryan said softly. 

"Ry, how do you-"

"Geoff was hopeful that you wouldn't go through with it. He warned me of his plan. Just - I'll explain eventually, okay?" Ryan sighed. 

Gavin gave the elder man a quick hug, and ran the short distance to Geoff. When the Gent saw Gavin, his entire face lit up, and he brought Gavin into a very tight hug, as if he thought Gavin might disappear. 

"I didn't think you would come." Geoff noted, running his fingers through Gavin's hair. 

"I didn't think I would." Gavin replied. "I couldn't do it, Geoff."

"I know, bud, I know. Come on." Geoff sighed. 

"Where are we going? Michael, he'll find us soon." Gavin said, shuddering slightly at the thought of what his rage filled (ex, now) fiance would do should he find them.

"I've always wanted to see California this time of year." Geoff said, getting into his car. 

"No - no way. Seriously?" Gavin grinned. He had told Geoff when he first met him, that he had always wanted to live in California. 

"Seriously. Rooster Teeth are starting up a new branch in LA, and guess who's heading it up?" Geoff asked, as they began to drive away. 

It wasn't until they reached the airport that Gavin could finally breathe a sigh of relief. He was done, he was safe, and with Geoff. 

"So, you've been planning to leave for a while then?" Gavin asked, as they sat in the Departures Lounge. 

"Just after you got engaged. I couldn't stay once you were married, I know that." Geoff said. "Burnie offered me the job, and I accepted. Guess which fellow Gent is joining us?" 

"No way... Ryan?" Gavin asked, a grin breaking out on his face. "He's coming with us?" 

"We've got to set up out here, but yes, within a month or so, Ryan's coming to join us. That's how he knows about, well, this." Geoff explained. 

Gavin fell asleep on the plane, his hand intertwined with Geoff's and his head on the Gent's shoulder. In his half-asleep state, Gavin attempted to snuggle up to Geoff. 

"I love you, Geoff." Gavin mumbled, snuggling into the Gent more. 

"I love you too, bud." Geoff smiled.


End file.
